True To Us
by I Love Bleach
Summary: How can you save a love that was doomed to fail? "Listen to me Kira, Hunters and Vampires aren't meant to cherish each other,don't disgrace your true nature." I looked at the head of the Hunters with defiance in my eyes. "Too late"
1. Chapter 1

Okay first off I was at school and suddenly ideas started spurting in my head like crazy and I HAD to write this down. Doesn't really have a beginning but if you ask nicely and review I promise I'll make it.

"Kira stop what your doing!" He locked his hands around my wrists in a vice like grip and looked me in the eyes as if I had gone crazy.

"What are you talking about" I asked. There was nothing wrong with my simple intentions, if he found it unbearable to be around me, no matter how much he wanted to, I found it would be easier if his thirst was calmed. His eyes had already turned from those beautiful purple color to maroon eyes full of bloodlust.

There was no point of return from here on. I slumped my shoulder down a bit, allowing my sleeve to slide off my shoulder and he tensed. At that moment I was suddenly washed over with fear, but I loved Zero too much to let that stop me.

"Drink" I whispered. His long fingers loosened their tight grip and replaced their position so that his arms were now around my waist. He nuzzled my neck and the sensation of his tongue on my skin was enough to make my knees go weak.

Suddenly the part I was dreading came and I felt the slight prick of his fangs on the sensible skin on my neck. The pain quickly subsided and the sound of him sucking my blood soothed me to the point of complete numbness. As crazy as it might sound that experience was not an unpleasant one it instead made me feel closer to the one person I loved more than my own life.

By the time he finished I was thoroughly disappointed. His eyes went to their normal color but they showed a sad expression of some sort.

"I'm sorry Kira", he said in a low voice as he wiped the remnants of my blood from his mouth and chin with his sleeve. It confused me. H shouldn't be apologizing because I started the whole thing.

"Don't apologize...because…I enjoyed it." I smiled at him to try and make him understand how true my words were, but he shook his head. "I should go,"

I panicked. I didn't want him to leave me alone at the moment. I was frightened by the memory of the time that Yuuki and I had found him with Bloody Rose pointed to his head. I held on to his arm before he could leave. "P-please…Don't leave me Zero ..Please."

I expected him to shrug me off, to call me stupid for wanting the company of a bloodsucker and I braced myself for the impact of those harsh words that weren't new to me, but they never came.

"I have to shower, the scent of your blood is pretty alluring. I'll be back."

I stayed quiet for a moment. "Promise me you'll come back." It was stupid to ask him that and a blush spread throughout my cheeks.

"I promise.." he whispered.


	2. Untouchable

_ Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm_  
_  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_  
_  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_  
_  
Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_  
_  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

* * *

Once Zero left, I decided to take a shower as well because once you think about it, it wouldn't be very appealing to have a crowd of vampires swarming my dorm.  
I slid out of my uniform and stepped in front of the bathroom mirror . The sight of the punctured skin on the right side of my neck made me blush, but at the same  
time I couldn't stop thinking about how Zero must be hating himself. I let the running water from the shower moisten up a small towel, and I cleaned up the blood  
from my skin. When I was done I fully undressed and stepped under the hot shower water.

The high temperature of the water soothed my muscles as I shampooed my hair and washed myself off. While I got dress I remembered the strange letter I had received  
from the president of the Hunters association, asking me to meet her at the library in town, but as I pondered I heard a slight knock on my door , that signaled Zero wasn't  
lying. (not that I doubted him).

I quickly opened the door and enclosed my arms around his neck breathing in the one of a kind scent of his skin. He closed the door behind him and caressed my cheek  
softly. I leaned into his touch. He trailed his thumb to my lips parting them slightly. I felt my heartbeat get faster and faster and then, like many times before his lips pressed  
against mine. The kiss ended faster than I wished and his question came without warning.

"This is wrong ," I was confused. What did he mean? Before I could ask him why he would say that he answered. "I talked to Yagari-sensei on my way back to my room,  
and he confirmed what I new all along. I'm being stupid and selfish. You're a hunter and no matter how much I deny it I'm a vampire. You're supposed to hunt me, not  
let me suck your blood."

I felt a tight knot forming inside my throat. He was trying to let me go. "So…this is it, you're just going to leave it like this??" I whispered. My eyes started to water.  
" Well then let me ask you something before you go…Zero, do you love me?" I looked up at him through glassy eyes, waiting for his answer.

"No…" It took one word for my world to come undone. "Goodbye…Kira." He left and the pang of reality hit me. I came crashing down to the floor sobbing uncontrollably for what to  
me meant the end of myself. I fell asleep on the floor still crying in my dreams that all included him.

* * *

_ Oh, In the middle of the night_

_We could form this dream_  
_  
I wanna feel you by my side_  
_  
Standing next to me_  
_  
You gotta come on, come on_  
_  
Say that we'll be together_  
_  
Come on, come on_  
_  
Little taste of Heaven_


	3. The Silence

_Tear in two, she lies awake_

_The moon lights up the room like day_

_Another night she spends alone_

_Without his touch of skin so cold_

* * *

"Kira! Are you okay? What happened?!" Yuuki asked as she kneeled on the floor in front of me. I couldn't say anything, afraid the tears would start falling and not stop.  
She helped me up in a sitting position and started checking me for any injuries. Once she moved my hair away from my neck she gasped. I couldn't hold it any longer and  
the tears fell from my green eyes.

"W-what happened!?" she asked again but this time instead of staying quiet, I answered. "Yuuki he…he doesn't love me!" I cried. All the time I had been fooled by his lavender  
eyes but now I knew the truth. All I was to him was a stupid girl who didn't deserve the name of Hunter. Yuuki's eyes were full of confusion, she had been in the dark about everything  
with Zero and I. But I didn't care about that. My heart was broken…I needed to vent.

"Zero…he left me and he wont come back!" She hugged me. I was so broken at the moment. Every kiss…every taste…the bittersweet memories were clouding up her mind like a dark  
fog and she held on tighter to Yuuki scared of falling into the invisible abyss. Yuuki started whispering things to me trying to soothe me, to calm me down and it was working.

"Its okay Kira, calm down you know how Zero is…he always has a reason to do things, what exactly did he say?" She asked. The pain of last night came back, but I was stronger than  
that and I tried not to let it get to me. "He said he was being selfish and stupid and…that he was a vampire and I was a hunter and," That last part was harder for me to say because  
the thought of killing him was like the thought of my own death. "that I should kill him not let him suck my blood."

"He's being considerate of the rules between hunter and vampires …such a hypocrite." She looked at me with a sympathetic look and then she spoke.

"C'mon, lets go out to town. It's a Saturday and I'm sure Headmaster Cross will let us out." Suddenly I remembered I had to meet up with the Hunters Association president at the library today. " I cant today Yuuki. I have a meeting with the President of the Hunters at their library." She seemed a bit disappointed but she shook it off quickly.

"Its alright, I can ask Yori to go with me" she helped me up from the floor and I stretched my sore muscles. "Kira, if you need to talk, you know I'm here okay?" I nodded my head. What  
did I do to deserve a friend like Yuuki?

"Thank you Yuuki" I whispered before she left. She hugged me tightly. "That's what friends are for."

When she left I took a shower and put on my black above the knee length dress. It had thin straps and a exposed zipper on the front that ran all the way to the hem of the dress. I made sure to put on my black holster on so I could carry my grandfathers sword Morte Porta in its unreleased state with me. I fished under my bed for my black studded flats and one I had put them on I shoved a twenty in my dress pocket just in case. I tied my hair up in a messy pony tail and made my way out the campus gates.

_

* * *

Even though the world she loves_

_It won't ever be the way it was_

_And his heart of stone left hers breaking_


	4. The Kill

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

_(oooh ooooh ooooh ooooh)_

* * *

As I made my way to the hunters library I thought of why the president wanted to talk to me. 'I swear if its another offer to sell my grandfathers Morte Porta I'm going  
to give that hag a piece of my mind.' I thought to myself. I walked into the creepy building that I couldn't help but dislike.

"About time I should say." I turned around quickly and noticed that cursed woman sitting in a table reading a book. "Have a seat my dear Tsuki" She said motioning to a  
chair across from her. I hadn't liked that woman from the day grandfather introduced me to her. "Please don't call me that." I said a somber expression on my face.

"Has the Kiryuu boy broken contact with you?" She asked a smile on her sharp features. My eyes widened in the hideous realization of the truth. I jumped out of my seat,  
pulling out Morte Porta.

The katana materialized into a long blade with a pure white tsuba and a white ribbon attached to the hilt. I pointed it at her ready to slit her throat. She already knew my  
grandfather had made the sword not just to kill vampires, but Hunters as well and her dark olive eyes widened a bit, But then she started giggling. The giggling soon erupted  
to a barking laughter. That made me angered and I was about to attack but she interrupted me.

"It's very unwise to attack me when there are many hunters in this room." I suddenly felt as someone kicked me in the side and I fell to my knees gasping for air. The same  
person held my arms back while the president walked over to me and kneeled to the ground in front of me. "Answer my question Tsuki, did the boy ditch you already?"

Adrenaline ran through my veins and without thinking twice I screamed at her.

"It's all your fault you hideous whore!!" The grip on my arms tightened up as I felt the sharp sting of a slap on my left cheek. I looked up to see her playing with my blood on  
her fingers. "You forgot to cover up those bite marks on your neck or do you think I would be stupid enough not to notice! Kiryuu did that didn't he? Ha! I bet the kid enjoyed it!"

"Shut Up already! I swear I'm going to kill you stupid wretch!" She got up to her feet and kicked me in the same side I had been kicked on earlier. I spit out blood and started  
gasping for the air that had been kicked out of my lungs. I felt the nails of the person that was holding me down dig into my skin and I let out a pained cry. "A loud mouth can  
get you into a lot of trouble Tsuki-Chan," She started walking away but before she left she turned back around. "Show her the way out."

Indeed I was shown the way out. The person who was holding me down ( whom I found out was a petite red head.) threw me out on the street, with my unreleased Morte Porta.  
I got up slowly and held on to a wall as I wiped the blood of my cheek. I limped over to a nearby shop and as soon as the old cashier lady saw me she panicked. "Oh, dear are you alright." she asked. I nodded my head slowly. "I…I'll be taking some pain killers and some bandages." she put it all in a brown plastic bag but she stopped me while I pulled out the bill from  
my dress pocket. "No honey my conscience wouldn't let me sleep if I took that money, you're clearly injured." I tried to tell her I was okay but she denied the money and I left.

_

* * *

Come break me down!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_I am finished with you!_

_(You! You!)_

_Look in my eyes!_

_You're killing me, killing me!_

_All I wanted was you!_

_Come break me down!_

_Break me down, _

_break me down!_


	5. 21 Guns

_Do you know what's worth fighting for_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_ Does it take your breath away _

_And you feel yourself suffocating? _

_Does the pain weigh out the pride_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_ Did someone break your heart inside?_

_ You're in ruins

* * *

_

I stepped inside the gates of the academy hoping my long absence hadn't been noticed by anyone, but unfortunately as soon as I stepped foot inside the day class dorms I was greeted by Zero and Headmaster Cross worried look.

"Kira-Chan where have you been? We were about to go looking for-what happened to you?" he asked. His usual cheery look was replaced by one of full concern and I suddenly felt completely speechless, but I bit my tongue and spoke in a soft but broken voice.

"I was with the president but we had a…" I didn't know what to say. "problem."

"Lets talk this out in my office, come too Zero, Yagari told me enough to think you might be involved." He nodded his head and for a second I felt a huge gap in my chest and I recognized that to be the feeling of loneliness which I had been experiencing since last night. The walk to his office was silent and Headmaster Cross had to help me walk due to my left side still hurting.

When we finally got to his office he helped me sit on a chair across him while Zero stood behind the chair next to mine. "What exactly happened Kira?" he asked I took in a deep breath and braced myself for the punishment I was surely going to get.

"I attacked the president." headmaster's eyes widened to the point where I started to think they would pop out of their socket. Despite the seriousness of the situation I felt the need to laugh but bit my tongue because the pain it would cause my insides wasn't worth it. "W-why?" he asked in a baffled tone.

I didn't think twice before I opened my mouth to speak. "She told Yagari to keep Zero away from me and dared to insult my grandfathers memory." Before he could speak I rose my hand to stop him, I still had a lot to say. "Headmaster you know my grandfather dreamed for the same thing as you and yet she dared to mock my grandfather at his funeral! I would have killed that witch if it weren't for one of her oblivious pets holding me down while she hit me. Besides who gave her permission to intrude into my personal life?! Why would she care that I fell in love with a vampire." The last question came out of my mouth without warning and i started feeling stupid for pouring my heart out in front of Zero.

"Can I go now?" I asked, teary eyed and more hurt than ever. He nodded his head and I ran out of the room, to the displeasure of my aching side.

Once in my room I threw the brown paper bag to the wall, hoping to feel a bit calmer by the action but it was all futile. I slid down the door hugging my knees and I started crying the tears I had been holding on. The ponytail I had put my hair into had been undone before I walked in through the gates and my black waist length locks were really getting on my nerves. I wiped my last tears with the palm of my hand and picked up the paper bag, pulling out the bottle of painkillers.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet swallowing a pill and drinking the water from my cupped hand. I stared at my reflection on the mirror taking in my features. I had porcelain pale skin, which grandfather had always said I took from my mother, onyx purple hair that I had taken from my father and full pink lips that attracted some of the boys from the day class.

I pulled out some silver scissors from the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a long lock of hair with the intent of cutting the long locks that disgraced my fathers memory of being a great hunter but then the sound of knocks disturbed me so I dropped the scissors and walked to the door.

I was expecting it to be a worried Yuuki or maybe Headmaster Cross, but instead I was met by Zero's emotionless facade that annoyed me to no end. The gap in my chest got worst and I actually thought the gods above were punishing me by displaying the person I wanted more than my own life.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I wanted to yell at him for asking such a stupid question because of course I wasn't okay!

"I'm perfectly fine." I lied. He looked at me like he wasn't sure if I was saying the truth and I couldn't help but speak my mind. "Zero…I want to know…why are you really pushing me away…because its- its breaking me and it hasn't even been one day!"

(A/N: Zero's perspective )

The guilt started rushing through me like a slap to the face, instead of helping her I was breaking her piece by piece. It was hard to look at her and realize what I had caused by that one lie, telling her I didn't love her when I'd gladly give my life for her to be happy. I closed the door to her room and pulled her into my arms, finally feeling complete.

But then couldn't help but feel the wrongness of the situation evidently there and i thought of what Yagari-Sensei had told me yesterday.

_"Hey Zero, what are you doing walking out of my innocent students room?"He was smiling and then I realized what he was implying. I glared at him for even thinking I would do such a thing and he chuckled. "I'm just joking kid!"_

_He suddenly turned completely serious once he read my face and noted how bothered I was. _

_"Whats bothering you Zero?", he asked, all traces of laughter gone.I hesitated for a bit but I spoke what was on my mind nevertheless._

_"I cant help but feel this...wrongness when I'm with Kira, like I'm doing something wrong that might come back and hurt her..." _

_"Kid its about time you realized your being selfish by staying with Yasuragi, and you need to start learning how to let go of things for your own good" There. That was all i needed to hear to know I was doing something stupid. So for her own sake I was going to let her go._

_"Thanks Yagari-sensei"_

_"S'alright" I was going to walk off but he called me over again._

_"Hey Zero, I can see the blood on your sleeve and i know its not yours.I am very fond of Jii-Sensei's granddaughter, try pulling off something like that again or anything funny as a matter of fact and I'll make sure you cant reproduce."_

I shoved that memory to a deep corner in the back of my mind._  
_

I cupped her beautiful face with my hands and kissed her. She was surprised but she kissed back enthusiastically. She gently parted her lips for air and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and the sound of her soft moan made me feel...strange, but a good kind of strange. I ended the kiss before I took it too far. She was panting softly and the sight of her swollen lips was evoking a strange feeling in me.

"W...why did you stop." she asked, a soft pink blush on her cheeks.

"It was going too far."She looked down at the floor while she fumbled with the hem of her dress."

I wouldn't of had minded" I could see the truthfulness of her words and i decided to amuse myself for a bit. I pushed her onto her bed and climbed on top of her.

"Really?" I asked feigning curiosity she nodded her head slowly. I pulled the zipper on her dress down a little, letting more of her porcelain skin show.

"Seriously?" She nodded her head and I brought my hand the the back of her leg making her dress ride up. I kissed her neck, on the same spot I had bitten her and she let out a small whimper. I was slowly starting to lose control and my hand rode up her leg more, touching the edge of her panties with the tips of my fingers.

"Z..Zero.." Her hands started pushing off my dark gray coat. I climbed off of her, with the softness of her skin lingering in my head. I turned to my side so I was face to face with her and she traced my jaw with her fingers. "When, when will you let it go further.." She asked.

I didn't answer her because I didn't know the answer myself. I touched her bruised cheek, the sign of a hand print and a small cut still on it, and she flinched.

"It still stings a little." She whispered. I nodded my head. I was about to ask her if she had any ointment for it when we heard a loud knock on the door. I pushed myself of her bed and opened the door, my hand gripping my Bloody Rose just in case but it was the chairman looking more serious than I'd ever seen him. "What's wrong headmaster?" asked Kira in a worried tone, her zipper pulled up the way it had been.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there has been an attack! I need you both to come with me." He walked away fast with Kira and I both on his trail.

* * *

_One, 21 guns_

_ Lay down your arms_

_ Give up the fight_

_ One, 21 guns _

_Throw up your arms_

_ into the sky,_

_ You and I_


	6. Boys, Boys, Boys

_Hey there sugar baby_

_Saw you twice at the pop show_

_You taste just like glitter_

_Mixed with rock and roll_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_Think you're really hot, hot_

"Came at a bad time, ne Kaname-Chan, Cross-San?" The pureblood smiled one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles and I couldn't help but ask myself why they didn't make me squeal. I walked over to him and hugged him. It amused me to notice the glaring eyes of his female companions and a…human.

"We just had someone feed off of one of the day class students, do you think you can help Elayna?"Asked the chairman. I nodded my head."Its the least I could do for coming earlier than expected but I knew you would ask."

I looked over at the bloody corpse of a day class student and I started to walk towards it, but before i could kneel down I felt something cold touch the back of my head. _'Just in time too'_. I turned around and saw a silver haired vampire with a day class uniform and a gun pointed towards me."Don't worry about me, I'm a vegetarian Zero-kun." It was true. The scent of the girls blood did not seem appetizing to me. He was surprised I knew his name and he put his gun down. I kneeled next to the girl. She was unconscious but still breathing, I touched the blood with the tips of my fingers and smelled the coppery liquid.

"A male bit her, a noble. I'd say this happened about forty-five minutes a go. She tried to run but he knocked her out before she could and then he bit her. Are there any good trackers here?Yeah the hunter next to the vampire, Kira right?"Her eyes widened.

"His trail leads to the north."

"I'll go take her to the nurse. Kaname-Kun, Yuuki, come with me. I'll need you to interrogate her and then erase her memory."Kaname-Chan nodded his head and took the girl in his arms but before he left he turned to a blond boy with blue eyes.

"Aido, please show Elayna to the night dorms."

"Yes Kaname-sama"I rolled my eyes at the pitiful exchange before me. I was a pure blood as well, but there was no chance in hell I would let anyone talk to me like I was a goddess. He left with Cross-kun and Zero and Kira followed.

"I would like to introduce myself. My name is Elayna Morioka. I'm a _pur sang _a pure blood." They were a bit taken aback but they regained their composure."Please don't treat me any differently. That's all I ask for." They nodded their heads and Aido took my hand in his. "Its nice to meet you Elayna-Chan, my name is Hanabusa Aido."He took my hand in his and kissed it. I leaned in to him and whispered in his ear:

"Ya'know, your quite the charmer..." I stood back and looked at him, his cheeks had a light pink tint to them. I turned to the rest of the vampires and a girl with peach colored curly hair and dusky-rose eyes addressed me. "Morioka-san are you by any chance related to Maria Kurenai and Shizuka Hio?" I shook my head no.

"I have met Maria when she made a visit to France but I'm not related to that spoiled brat or Shizuka as a matter of fact, but I do resemble them don't I?" I twirled a piece of my silver blue hair in my fingers and I was about to say was going to take them off guard.

"Aido your my new boyfriend, okay hun?" That took him by surprise, and some of the vampires started choking on their own spit, but I **knew** what I was doing.

"I'm honored." He said. I hooked my arm around his and we walked off to the night dorms with the rest of the vampires behind us.

_Boys boys boys  
_

_We like boys in cars  
_

_Boys boys boys  
_

_Buy us drinks in bars  
_

_Boys boys boys  
_

_With hairspray and denim  
_

_Boys boys boys  
_

_We love them!

* * *

_

I bet you cant guess what Elayna's power is.

I'll give you a hint: She knows what shes doing.

Please review.


	7. Just Like You

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

"Kaname-chan!!! You cant possibly blame me for knowing what will happen and not being able to stop it!!!!" The light pink eyed pure blood protested.

It had been one week since she had first arrived and she had not told us there would be another attack. Apparently, if people made irrational decisions she wouldn't be able to foretell it which led to this unfortunate event. This time the victim had died of blood loss.

Of course Zero still blamed the pure blood and Kaname did too because she couldn't tell it.

"Zero-kun I think Elayna-san is right its not her fault she couldn't see it. The attacker found a crack in her vision that's all." I defended Elayna.

I had gotten to know her and she told me the reason she had suddenly picked Aido-sempai as her boyfriend was because it was destined for them to be together. It made me curious as to whether me and Zero were like that but I didn't want to cheat destiny and ask her so I kept quiet. Sometimes it was better to find out things by ones self.

I looked at the mad look Aido was shooting Kaname and I felt bad for him, because he couldn't say or do anything, Kaname was superior than him. Vampire rules could be such a drag for them.

Zero stood quiet but I knew he had heard my plead and for a second I felt claustrophobic with all the night class, Yuuki, Zero, Yagari-sensei ( which I had forgiven)and Headmaster Cross, but it all went away once Zero spoke.

"Kira is right, it really isn't Morioka's fault."

"Are you sure about this Elayna?" Kaname asked. Said girl nodded her head .

"Where were you when this happened?" He asked.

Elayna looked at him in disbelieve as if it surprised her that her childhood friend would question her like that. But she shook it off and answered honestly. "I was with Aido-kun at that moment. We smelled blood so we came to the scene as quickly as possible and you came next. I never believed you would think I kept this hidden but then again your not very trusting Kaname-chan"

"I apologize but it seems that this problem is getting to me." Elayna smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"I understand Kaname-chan. Well can we go now, I was looking forward to the moonlit walk Aido-kun promised." The way she looked up at Aido-sempai with a such love and devotion made me smile. She was lucky to be the same a vampire like him.

"We will start a schedule where teams of two will be roaming school grounds for security measures. Tonight Zero and Kira will be on schedule. You're all dismissed, thank you for coming." when headmaster finished everyone left and Zero led me outside of the building.

Once we were alone I took the opportunity to tell him my new findings. "Zero, the hunter's president wants to see me again." I looked down to the grass.

"I'm going with you." was his sole reply. I nodded my head as the soft wind blew through my onyx-purple locks. We had reached the back of the girls dorm when all of a sudden Zero tensed, his jaw clenched as he pulled Bloody Rose out of his jacket. I took the signal and followed suit, pulling Morte Porta out from my leg holster.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of my lungs as someone tackled me hard onto the ground. I tried to stab whatever had hit me in the heart, but I missed and instead, the sharp blade stabbed their shoulder. My attacker backed off enough for Zero to shoot it without hurting me but somehow, Bloody Rose didn't harm it. That only meant one thing. It was a hunter.

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_


	8. Blah Blah Blah

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah_

_Zip your lips like a padlock_

_And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox_

_I dont really care where you live at_

_Just turn around boy and let me hit that_

_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_

_Just show me where your d*ck's at_

* * *

"Hmm…didn't, even get to taste her blood…hmmm, I'll be back honey don't worry." The hunter was a guy with dark green eyes that pierced through my soul, and for a bit I thought that I had seen him from somewhere before, and brown hair that went flowing to his shoulders. He licked his lips and grinned wickedly as if the blood dripping from the wound on his shoulder wasn't even there. Zero was about to shoot himself forward, but it was too late. All of a sudden the hunter disappeared in a flock of crows, but the echo of his voice rung through the thick atmosphere.

"Don't miss Takeshi too much, _Kira_". How did he know my name?! I stood up quickly and it frightened me to notice that my knees were trembling. I was seriously scared. Zero was about to say something but the voice of Elayna interrupted.

"I was able to see this time. Is everyone okay?" she asked, her cherry blossom colored eyes scanned us over with worry. If anything bad happened she would be blamed again and the last thing she needed was Kaname-chan not trusting her. Aido squeezed her hand in a comforting manner to try and calm her down, and assure her that we were fine.

"Yeah." I looked at her waiting for her response but she was suddenly still. Her eyes seemed to be in a hypnotized state, and I recognized the look. She was seeing something. We stood there silently, waiting for her to reveal her vision_._

_"Rido Kuran _and_ Yanet Martinez,_ this was all their doing…her gift is to hypnotize, Rido is using her to hypnotize hunters and make them go against their own…" So that was it! The hunters too strange behavior, they were being hypnotized by that vampire Yanet. But, why would Yanet be letting herself be used by Rido? It was as if Elayna had read my mind when she answered my unvoiced question, but of course she probably saw it coming.

"She's in love with him." Oh crap. Vampire love was not an easy bond to break and that was something I knew.

"We should probably get back to patrolling. Aido go tell Kaname and Chairman about the attack." He rolled his eyes but nodded his head. When they were completely gone Zero turned to me, his face full of concern for me.

"Are you okay?" I turned my head to the him and smiled.

"Yeah. You shouldn't worry so much about me.I'm a tough girl I can handle myself." He smiled that loopside grin of his that made me blush like crazy.

"If you say so."

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that that vampire was hypnotizing the hunters when I went to the meeting?" I asked. The question was really bothering me, because if that was true then it would be easy to figure out what the head of the hunters wanted to talk about.

"There's a chance."

"Lets go back. I doubt another one will come after this." he said. I nodded my head. I was tired anyway and I could tell Elayna would probably want to talk before I was able to get some sleep.

We walked in silence, both of us, because it was not he awkward kind of silence, it was the kind that spoke more than words and for a second I thought his fingers brushed against mine, and then my hand was in his. It was all sweet and comfortable until I remembered the scene from a week ago.

_"W...why did you stop." I asked, a warm spread across my cheeks._

_"It was going too far." I looked down at the floor while I fumbled nervously with the hem of my dress."_

_I wouldn't of had minded" I mumbled to myself, but he had the acute hearing of a vampire and i knew he had heard._

_"Really?" He asked. He pulled the zipper on the front of my dress down slowly, just a bit. I gulped and nodded my head._

_"Seriously?" I nodded my head again and he placed his hand the the back of my leg making the fabric of my dress ride up. He kissed my neck softly, on the same spot he had bitten me and I let out a small whimper. I knew he was slowly starting to lose control when his hand rode up the side of my leg more, touching the edge of my panties with the tips of his fingers._

_"Z..Zero.." Suddenly his coat was becoming a nuisance and my hands started pushing off his dark gray coat. He climbed off of her, and the ghost of his touch was all I had in my head. He turned to his side so he was face to face with me and I traced his jaw with my fingers. "When, when will you let it go further.." I asked with a disappointed hint to my voice._

"You never answered my question." The question confused me. What was she talking about?

"What question?" I asked. I looked into her honey colored eyes and she blushed, the pink covering her cheeks in a very cute way.

"Wh-when will you let _it_ go further..." I almost choked on my own breath. I thought Kira had forgotten all about that question, but she did have a good memory for things that she was intent on getting. I pondered for a bit before I parted my lips to speak.

"If I loose control, you could end up hurt, and then I would never be able to forgive myself. Be patient, when I know I can control my blood thirst a little better I promise you I will let it go further." We walked inside of the day class dorms and before I left her at her door she pulled on my arm and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be holding you to that promise Kiryuu-_kun_."

I walked into my room with a mischievous smile on my face

_**'oh, the fun of it all'**_

_

* * *

Boy come on get your rocks off_

_Come put a little love in my glove box_

_Wanna dance with no pants on?_

_(Holler)_

_Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox_

_So cut to the chase kid_

_'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is_

_I wanna be naked_

_And your wasted_


End file.
